Moonless Night
by Emperor of Pandemonium
Summary: Naruto sacrifices his life to seal away Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and is then saved by the Soul King who asks for Narutos help in up coming wars. Now reborn as Naruto Kuchiki, even as a Shinigami, he will walk the same path he did as a Shinobi. [Smart, Powerful Naruto] [Naruto Harem]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach  
This story is in response to the challenge from _**'**_**Naruto Gremory'.**  
Betad by: **GEDOMAZO10TAILS**  
**Moonless Night - Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

'_W-Where am I?'_

That was the first thought that crossed Naruto`s mind as he regained consciousness. He slowly began to open his eyes, only to be greeted with nothing but darkness. Not moving and just looking at the darkness for a while he then began to look around and saw that he was floating in some sort of endless void, with nothing for as far as the eye could see. He frowned. _'Where am I? How did I even get here!? What happened?' _He thought as he began to recall what happened before he got to this void and how he got there.

'_That's right; I sacrificed my life to seal away Kaguya __Ōtsutsuki for all eternity.' _Naruto thought as he recalled his final battle with Kaguya, and how the seal had cost him his life. They hadn't been able to use the seal that old man Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki had taught him and Sasuke so in a desperate attempt he had summoned 'Death' and used old man Hagoromo`s seal in conjunction with the **Shiki Fūjin** and together with the help of 'Death' he had been able to seal Kaguya off for all eternity, but the help of 'Death' had cost him his soul, though from the looks of it he wasn't in the stomach of 'Death'.

He didn't know where he was and what had happened after he sacrificed himself to seal off Kaguya but he hoped that the others were alright, and that the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **had ended so that everyone was free from the great genjutsu.

"So I am dead, and now in the afterlife!" Naruto said to himself as he looked around the void. "Man, if this is how the afterlife looks like then its going to be very boring…"

"**You are only partially correct young Naruto. Yes you are indeed dead but you quite haven't reached the afterlife yet."**

A voice said from behind him, as suddenly the dark void was replaced by a white space just like when he had met his mother within the seal. Hearing the voice he quickly turned to see who had said it, and when he did, his eyes widened when he saw exactly who, or rather what, had spoken.

The speaker appeared to be some sort of humanoid being, with slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera and unusual pupils and very thin eyebrows.

Despite looking mostly human, Naruto knew that the being in front couldn't be further from it, he could sense it and he by no means sensed a human. In some ways his presence reminded him of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, both of whom were by no means humans and were practically Gods. He instantly became on guard.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded of the one standing before him without taking his eyes off of the being."And what do you mean I haven't reached the afterlife yet? I am dead so shouldn't it be the afterlife?"

The being chuckled before answering, **"I am know as the Soul King, the King and ruler of Soul Society, or the afterlife as you call it," **Naruto`s eyes widened when he heard that. So this guy is some sort of God or something! The king of the afterlife! Seeing Naruto`s reaction the Soul King chuckled again.**"And what I meant was that you are not in the Soul Society or the afterlife, but you aren't in the world of the living anymore either. Currently you are within a limbo, which is the world, or the 'void' that exists between the world of the living and the world of the dead. I brought you here when your soul was taken by 'Death'." **The Soul King finished his explanation to Naruto who was shocked at what he had heard. So that's why he hadn't ended up in the stomach of 'Death', this guy apparently took his soul from 'Death' and brought him here. But why!?

"So why exactly did you bring me here? I doubt the king of afterlife would waste his time and go through all the trouble of bringing me here out of the kindness of his heart." Naruto asked again, he maybe an airhead and a dense idiot most of the time but he wasn't stupid, he was a Shinobi after all and was taught to always look underneath the underneath. And he knew that a being like this wouldn't just waste his time without a purpose.

The Soul King chuckled again.**"Yes, you are indeed correct young Naruto. I did bring you here for a purpose." **Soul King answered as he turned serious.

"Oh, and what is that purpose?"

"**I require your help, young Naruto." **The Soul King said to him with a serious look.

Naruto looked the Soul King, now confused. "My help?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side. "What would you need my help for?"

"**I can see great conflict and darkness arising in the future of the Soul Society, and I need your help in ending those conflicts and wars that are sure to occur in the future, just like you did to your own world,"**

"Wait!" Naruto suddenly shouted cutting off the Soul King. "You said 'just like I did to my own world', does that mean you know what happened to my world?" Naruto asked the Soul King who in turn nodded his head. "Then can you tell me what happened after I died? Are Sasuke, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei alright? Did the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **end? Are the people free from the genjutsu? What about Kurama and the others?" Naruto bombarded the Soul King with questions.

"**Patience, young Naruto. I will answer all your questions," **The Soul King said at Naruto`s desperation to know what happened to his world.**"First of all, your sensei and teammates are fine, thanks to you. The Mugen Tsukuyomi ended with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki being sealed away and the people who were caught within the world of dreams were all freed as well. Though your friends and even the entire Shinobi population were greatly saddened by your death and in your honor the five great villages have decided to keep their alliance." **Naruto looked down when he heard that his friends were saddened by his death; he didn't want them to be sad, though he was happy that they decided to keep being allies. The Soul King saw this but didn't say anything to show his sympathy.

"**And as to what happened to the Nine Bijū, they all decided to not leave your body and reform somewhere in the Elemental Nations, instead they decided to just stay with you. At the moment they are resting since they were rather exhausted from the battle against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." **Naruto looked up at that, for some reason he felt happy that his friends had decided to stay with him even in death.

"**And now with your duties as the Child of Prophecy of your world completed, I am in need of your help to save the soul society."**The Soul King finished and by now Naruto had let down his guard and relaxed.

"So you need my help, to help out your world just like I did to mine?" It was more of a statement than a question to which the Soul King nodded. "What would happen if I accept?" Naruto asked again wanting to know everything.

"**Then you will be reborn within the Soul Society within one of the Four Great Noble Families where you will then take up the path of a Shinigami to walk the same path you did as a Shinobi."**

"And if I refuse? Then what?"

"**If you refuse, I am afraid I wouldn't be able to do anything, not even send your soul to Soul Society and your soul will be sent to the stomach of 'Death'." **

"Tell me first." Naruto said as he looked curiously at the Soul King. "Can dead people even give birth? And what exactly is a Shinigami?"

"**Shinigami or Soul Reapers, ****when souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they become Shinigami. The ****Shinigami ****are guardians of the Soul Society. They purify Hollows – who are the corrupted spirits – and guide the souls who have lost their way after death. In a way they are like you Shinobi." **The Soul King answered to which Naruto nodded his head.**"And you are correct, normally the dead won`t be able to give birth, however Shinigami who have exceptionally high spiritual energy can, the Four Great Noble Families are prime examples of this, that is why they are regarded with such high respect. Though, it is rare for even one of the Four Great Noble Families to have children."**The Soul King finished his explanation and stood there awaiting Naruto`s answer. **"So, what is your answer, young Naruto?"**

"So if I agree I would be reborn within the Soul Society and if I refuse I would be sent to 'Death`s' stomach." Naruto said to himself as he held his chin in thought.

He began to think on his options. If he agreed he would be reborn within the Soul Society where he would have to become a Shinigami – a Soul Reaper – and would have to work to end the conflicts and wars like he did to his own world, and also would most likely grow up with a family. Family huh! That thought alone made Naruto want to accept the offer, as someone who never knew the love of a mother or a father until recently, but more importantly didn't get to make memories either good or bad, so to have a chance to grow up with a family, to know the love of a mother and a father, to share memories and even a chance to grow up without being scorned for something beyond your control would be amazing.

While on the other hand if he refused he would be sent to the stomach of 'Death', which from what he knew was a living hell for the souls trapped within its stomach. So the choice really was obvious. Naruto looked at the Soul King again who still appeared to waiting for his answer.

"You know what," Naruto began as slowly a grin began to form on his face. "I'll do it!"

* * *

**(Time-skip: Nine Months) (Kuchiki Clan Manor) **

Standing in front of the closed doors to one of the rooms within the manor were three male figures. From within the room the screams of a woman could be heard.

The first one appeared to bean elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He was also wearing the standard Shinigami Captain uniform along with a white scarf. This was Ginrei Kuchiki, the current head of the Kuchiki Clan and also the captain of the 6th Division. He had a calm look on his face with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

The second one was a young man of average height. He had shoulder-length black hair, purple eyes and light skin. His hair was neatly combed and his bangs pushed away from his face. He wore the standard Shinigami shihakushō. This was Sōjun Kuchiki, the son of Ginrei Kuchiki and the lieutenant of the 6thDivision; He had a very nervous look on his face as he kept glancing to the door whenever there was a scream.

The third one was a young child, about eleven years old. He had gray eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He wore a white kimono top with dark blue hakama pants. This was Byakuya Kuchiki, the son of Sōjun Kuchiki and the grandson of Ginrei Kuchiki; he appeared to be very worried as he just kept is eyes on the door of the room with worry written all over his face.

All three of them were currently waiting in front the room for any news on Sōjun Kuchiki`s wife who was currently giving birth to his second child.

"Father, Grandfather, is mother going to be ok?" Byakuya asked his father and grandfather as he looked up at the two with a worried look.

"Don't worry Byakuya, your mother and sibling are going to be just fine." It was Ginrei who had answered as he kept his eyes closed while Sōjun just smiled at his son. After that all three fell silent again as they waited for any news on the mother and the child.

After what felt like hours, the cries of a baby were heard from within the door, all three looked up when they heard the wails. After a short while the door to the room was opened and a nurse came out and turned her attention towards the three and bowed slightly.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy; you may go in and visit them." The nurse said before walking away.

A huge smile formed on Byakuya and Sōjun`s faces while Ginrei just smiled a small of relief and happiness at the news. Byakuya and Sōjun quickly entered the room while Ginrei just followed behind at a slow pace.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by the sight of a beautiful young woman with long waist-length black hair and gray eyes, who was looking at the small bundle in her arms with a loving smile. This was Asanoha Kuchiki, formally known as Asanoha Shiba, the wife of Sōjun Kuchiki, mother of Byakuya Kuchiki, Daughter-in-Law of Ginrei Kuchiki and the sister of the current Shiba Clan head, Isshin Shiba.

Byakuya instantly went to his mother`s side as he looked at his little brother for the first time with a huge smile, and was soon followed by his father and grandfather. They all looked at the small bundle in her arms and saw the sleeping form of a small baby boy with a mop of black hair on his head and fair skin.

"Whoa! He is so small!" Byakuya said with astonishment as he looked at his little brother. The three adults just chuckled at this. "So, what`s his name mother?" Byakuya asked as he looked at his mother.

Asanoha just looked at her baby who had began to stir at this point and was soon awake before opening his eyes to reveal two gray orbs, and looked at his mother after which he smiled causing Asanohas' smile to widen even more, along with the others.

"Name?" She said still smiling at her baby. "Naruto," she said after a while of thinking. "Naruto Kuchiki."

Sōjun chucked at that "Fishcake!" he said still chuckling though he instantly shut up when his wife glared at him with an intense glare as he held his hands up in a surrendering manner and smiled nervously, hoping to avoid his wife`s anger.

"It`s not fishcake! It means maelstrom." Thankfully she calmed down after that causing him to release a sigh of relief. She then looked at her newborn son again and smiled.

"I agree," It was Ginrei who had said that as he too smiled at his newborn grandson. "It's a powerful name, which I am sure will fit him very well once he grows up to be a powerful Shinigami which I know he will."

They all smiled at baby Naruto. Not knowing of the great changes that are sure to occur with Naruto`s presence within the Soul Society.

* * *

**(Soul King`s Palace)**

Up, within the Soul King`s Palace, The Soul King smiled when he felt Naruto`s presence appear within the Soul Society. _**'It would appear you have finally arrived, young Naruto. I wish you luck for the upcoming challenges you will face. Though, I have faith that you will overcome all of them.'**_

He didn't know what the future would be now with Naruto`s presence within the Soul Society but one think was for sure, things were going to be a lot more interesting.

* * *

_**(END) **_

_**AN: **__Well that`s the prologue. Hope you guys like it. This was only the introduction to the story, it isn't supposed to be longer than it should, and it's only meant to introduce the story._

_This was a challenge to me from __**'**_**Naruto Gremory'**, _I found his challenge very interesting and accepted it. _

_So Naruto is the brother of Byakuya Kuchiki and the cousin of Ichigo Kurosaki and so is Byakuya, wonder how this will play out now._

_Also Naruto wont remember his past, he will regain his past memories later on in the story and the __Bijūs will also make their appearance much later in the story as well. The pairing will be Naruto x Harem except Orihime who will be paired with Ichigo. _

_Note: __Naruto`s appearance and everything else were all part of the challenge._

_Well Please leave a REVIEW. :)_

_**-Emperor of Pandemonium **_


End file.
